Haley's true family
by big glee famanic
Summary: At this point nothing should be able to shock me. Though getting a letter from my godfather telling me that I wasn't the daughter of James and Lilly came close. My name is Haley Marie Winchester, though most knew me as Harry Potter.
1. Chapter 1: Not a Potter

_'A woman smiled at her baby as two boys ran into the room. The younger one of the two smiled at the baby while the older smiled fondly at his brother._

_'Night Bambie.' The younger boy said as he gave the small baby a kiss on the head._

_'Night Haley, night Alana." The older boy said to the baby and woman._

_'Good night dears.' She said. The baby giggled and closed her eyes. The two boys then left the room to say goodnight to their dad. Once they saw that he had left already, they then went to their bedroom to go to sleep._

_'Night Dean.' The younger boy said._

_'Night Sammy.' Dean mumbled.'_

(12 years latter)

Kids were running to the train while three kids walked allot slower.

"Are you sure you don't want to just come to my house?" A ginger boy asked. The teen standing in the middle looked at him and shook her head.

"No, I don't want to get into more trouble with my aunt and uncle." She said.

"Suit your self. Anyways what did Sirius say in the letter?" He asked. The other girl with bushy hair glared at the boy and he looked down.

"Just curious. I mean Harry tells us everything and now he isn't." The boy mumbled. The girl in the middle just glared at him.

"'Harry' is right here, and 'HE' doesn't want to tell you what 'His' godfather said." She said. Yes, you got that right her friends think she is a boy. This is one of the reasons why she is not showing them the letter; the other reason is that she just wanted to keep this to her most trusted friends. Its not that she doesn't trust them it was just that she had a feeling that they would want her to tell Dumbledore and well, that just never turned out well.

"I mean after what we just did to protect Sirius we deserve to see it as well." Ron said. Harry looked at Ron in shock with this statement.

"What 'We' did to save Sirius? No, Hermione and I saved him while you were in the hospital wing. Plus maybe I have reasons for not letting you see it." Harry said. Ron and Hermione did not say anything in till they boarded the train. Once they got on Hermione and Ron slid into a compartment but Harry didn't follow them, she just continued walking down the isle in till she reached the compartment that she was looking for.

"Hello Harry." A familiar voice said. She smiled and looked back to her trunk and Hedwings' cage.

"You can sit here." A second voice said. She smiled and pulled her stuff in with her.

"Thank you. I just needed to get away from your git of a brother and his little girlfriend." She told them. They then gave her identical smiles and helped her move her trunk.

"Its no problem. We know how Ron can get. So what was he bothering you with now?" They asked.

"The usual, I swear Dumbldork hired him to talk to me. Oh, if you want to read this go ahead. I just didn't want them to." She told them as she handed them the letter Sirius had given her.

**Dear Haley,**

**Before I tell you anything to important, I want you to know that; yes, I know you are a girl and that James and Lilly loved you. Now that I told you that you should know that, you are not their daughter but their niece. You are the daughter of James sister Alana. Not to many people knew her because she didn't have enough magic in her core to go to Hogwarts, though James did teach her some of the first and second year stuff when she had enough power. Alana married a man named John Winchester when she was eighteen; a year after James and Lilly got married. She had you not to long after. You had two older half brothers named Dean and Sam, man they loved you to death. They were heartbroken when they woke up one morning and found your mother dead and you gone. John looked everywhere in America but could not find you. Remus and I had looked to but I got taken to Azkaban because James and Lilly had died the same night...**

The twins and Haley continued reading and she could tell they wanted to kill Dumbledore as the note went on. She could not believe that he had done so much to make it how he planned. After they finished the letter, the twins had to take a few minutes to calm down enough to proses what they had read.

"We need to get you to America." Fred said. George and Haley looked at him and nodded in agreement.

"How, I mean Dumbledore said that there was a blood ward on my house that needs to be renewed." She told them.

"Haley, you aren't related to them remember." Fred reminded her. Her eyes widened as she realized that she was not related to the pig, whale, and horse.

"Oh yeah, well that made my day. So were would I go?" I asked them. George looked like he was plotting for a little bit before he snapped.

"Bill works for Gringots." He finally said.

"So?" I asked.

" So, the goblins don't like Dumbledore remember. They also like Haley allot so they would help. Plus Bill wants to meet you." George said. Fred nodded as if he was remembering something.

"Might as well write him now." Fred said as he pulled out a piece of parchment and a quill.

"Ok, so your awesome brother will help. So do I go to the Dursleys' or no?" Haley asked.

"Might as well, I mean we both don't want you to but Dumbledore would know something was up if you don't go back." Fred said. Haley nodded sadly and Fred pulled her into a hug.

"Hey, it's going to be ok. It will just be a couple of weeks and then you will be on your way to America." Fred reassured. George nodded and joined in the hug.

"Thanks guys. So I just need an escape plan." Haley told them. Fred and George smirked and started to plan her escape. By the time the train stopped, Hedwig returned with a reply from Bill. He told them that he was going to talk to the Goblins and that Haley most likely would have to stay with the Dursleys' for three weeks at the most.

"Guys, can you take these and give them to Bill? Also, take Hedwig for a little bit. I don't want the Dursleys' to get their hands on them." Haley said as she gave them the picture of James and Lilly, her fire bolt that had been shrunken, her invisibility cloak, and her wand. Fred nodded and George shrugged.

"Shouldn't be a problem." George said. Haley then hugged them and grabbed her trunk that felt a bit lighter. Once she got off the train, she walked to the muggle section of the train section to see her uncle and aunt. She held onto the letter that Sirius had given her so she could memorize the names of her siblings.

"Sam and Dean Winchester." She mumbled.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Note: Okay, my older sister helped me write this. I also wanted to do a 'Harry is a Winchester ' fic. I changed the year Harry was born so Sam would be older than her. Sam is nine years older than Haley and Dean is thirteen years older than Haley. I will also update Escape sometime soon. I got season one on DVD so i shouldn't have a problem updating that for a while.<em>**


	2. Chapter 2: The escape and final days

**Ok, I couldn't go anywhere with the original second chapter, so I re wrote it. Anyways, I will post chapter three tomorrow so be on the look out for it. Also I am 100% up to writing a prequel if you want me to; this could be from her time at the Dursleys or her time before the events of that fateful night. I will most likely do both but it is all up to if anyone would want to read about that. **

**"-" Talking**

**'-' Thinking**

**_'-' Talking on the phone. _**

The last two weeks at the Dursleys' were hell, well close enough anyways. Haley was nowhere close to being forgiven for what had happened the last summer. The Dursleys' had put her back in the cupboard the first chance they got, so the second Haley walked through the door. This was not the worse of it though; Haleys things ether got thrown out or burned. This included her school trunk, books that she did not hide (Lockhearts) and the old robes that didn't fit her, not that they knew this. Haley pretended to be upset about this but she truly wasn't, again not the worse of it. The worse would be the fact they were taking her food away. They blamed her for the nurse at Dudleys' school sending a letter about her concerns with Dudleys' weight and size. Haley would have laughed about it if that didn't mean her meals were going to be reduced. This is why Haley was currently stealing a few scraps before her escape. Yeah she knew it was a week early but she didn't care, one week can be the difference between life and death.

'Ok, now I just need a few things to make sure I am ok for the week.' Haley thought to herself as she looked around. She had nicked Dudelys gym bag when she was forced to clean his room the other day, as well as the few pictures that Petunia had of her m- aunt. Haley then grabbed as much food as she could with out making it noticeable that things were missing. When she was done in the kitchen, she grabbed her first and third-year books, the small amount of clothing she had that looked decent, and some money that she had taken out of Vernons wallet the other day. She hoped that he didn't notice too soon, ok she hoped he found out soon even though she wouldn't be there to see his face. She then grabbed a pair of sneakers and left. She walked a few miles down the block before she realized that she had no way of summoning the night bus. She cursed under her breath and looked around.

"Ugg, I have no way of getting there do I?" She asked out loud. She sat in silence for a few minutes before a familiar sound of fluttering happened. She looked behind her and smiled.

"All you had to do is ask kiddo." The person said.

"I forgot, well considering I haven't heard from you sense I was eleven." She replied.

"Well, I was busy in another country, you on the other hand could have called." The person reminded her.

"I would have thought a blown up woman would have been enough." Haley said. The person grinned and nodded.

"So, you need a lift to the leaky cauldron?" The person asked.

"That would be nice. Thanks." She told said person.

"Anytime kiddo." The person said, she was then zapped to the leaky cauldron. Haley smirked as she walked into the old pub, knowing that if some people knew they would be there in a second.

"Excuse me, I need a room for a week." She told the man at the desk.

"Name." He said. She smiled as she remembered her real last name.

"Haley Winchester." She said. The man looked at her and sighed.

"That will be two gallons." He told her. She looked in her bag and pulled out three.

"Can I have a cup of hot coco while you're at it?" She asked as she handed him the coins. He just walked back with the money. When he came back, he handed her a glass and a key.

"Enjoy your stay." He told her. She nodded and walked to her room silently. She looked around and silently wished that she had her wand, even though she couldn't use it. Once she got to her room, she plopped down on the bed and fell asleep. For the first time in two years, she didn't worry if she was going to be alive the next morning.

(The next morning)

Haley had slept a full ten hours that night and woke up around nine the next morning. When she finally got out of bed, she pulled on a pair of Dudleys old jeans and one of her school shirts. She had to admit she was dressing a lot like a boy but she didn't care at the moment. She then walked into the pub and went to the back room that led to Diagon ally.

"What was the pattern again?" She mumbled. Someone then walked in, did the pattern, and looked at her.

"You need your wand kiddo." The person said, she grinned and winked.

"Thanks, well see you around." She said. The person ginned and then vanished. She walked into Diagon Ally with a determined look on her face. She knew that Gringots was the first thing on her list but she honestly never got a good look around the place. She noticed that there was more than school supplies there. They had a bunch of stores and even a small prank shop that she didn't notice at all in till she really got a good look at it.

'Ok, Gringots first.' She thought to herself as she passed it. She walked a short way to the bank, being sure to look around as she passed by shops. Once she got there, she saw that Bill was currently talking to Griphook and another Goblin.

"Ah, it looks like Ms. Winchester has returned." The second Goblin said. Haley smiled shyly at him.

"Please sir, call me Haley." She said politely. Griphook and Bill smiled kindly at her while the one she was speaking to had an unreadable look on his face.

"Then call me Ragnok." The Goblin said. Haley smiled at him and shook his hand. He then looked at Bill, who looked slightly nervous.

"I see what you mean Weasley, she is very odd. Though is more polite than any Wizard or Witch I have ever met." He said. Haley smiled kindly at him and the others followed.

"I heard of your, situation. I am willing to do anything to help Ms. Winchester." Ragnok said. Haley looked at Bill in shock and he just shrugged.

"Thank you sir. I-I just need a few things that is all." She told them. Griphook smiled at her and went to the back with Ragnok, leaving Bill and Haley alone to talk.

"Haley, these guys will do more than help you. Anything you need they will find a way to help. They like you allot more than Dumbledore, heck they like you more than me. You just need to ask, you understand?" He asked her. Haley nodded and thought for a moment.

"Yeah, I understand. I just need to turn part of that money into American money and something to keep me hidden from Dumbldore." She admitted. Bill nodded and went back to talk to the Goblins. When they finished all three came back to talk.

"Well, it looks like everything is settled. We will be getting you a charm that will not only hide you from Dumbledore, it will hide you from Demons as well." They told her. She smiled at them and started to thank them but Bill cut her off.

"They are also giving you a credit card that will work anywhere and also they are booking you a flight to LA. They had me contact your brother Sam and ask him if he would be willing to take you in. He said he is and that he could pick you up next week. If you want, we can get you in contact with him so things wont be to bad when you meet." Bill informed her. The only thing Haley could do was hug Bill.

"Thank you, thank you so much. Yeah I want to talk to him." Haley said. Bill smiled as the goblins handed her a small bag with muggle money.

"Here buy anything you need, we will be done with the other things by next week." Griphook informed her. She smiled and quietly thanked him before leaving. She then walked around Diagon Ally, picked up a better duffle bag that had two compartments and a featherweight charm on it, it cost three gallons, and two stickles. She then went to the muggle world to get a few things; this included a laptop, cellphone, a few pairs of jeans, a pair of gym shorts, three tank tops, a few feminine products (Bras, boxer shorts, pads, and a hair clip), a nice dress, some boots, flats, three plaid shirts, four plain shirts, a hoodie, and some sneakers. After this she wrote to Bill to ask about her wand, the other things she gave to the twins, and how to contact Sam. (she used the post office) when she got a reply she quickly went to contact her brother.

(With Sam)

Sam was having a weird couple of weeks; first, this guy told him that his sister, who he hasn't seen for twelve years, is alive and wants to see him. He told the guy that he would take her in, so now he gets one more week to set everything up. He was considering calling Dean to see if he could help, but he didn't want to be brought back into the family business. Sam really didn't know what to do.

'Huh, I wonder who lightninggirl'92 is.' Sam thought to himself as he checked his email.

**Sam,**

**Hey, it's Haley. Um my social worker gave me your email so I could contact you. So I guess this is me contacting you. Anyways I hear you go to college. Which one do you go to, what are you studding to be? How are dad and Dean? Will I get to meet them? Please tell me. You can ask me anything and I will try my best to be honest with you.**

**Love, Haley.**

Sam smiled when he read through the email. He quickly responded and grabbed his phone. From what it sounded like, his little sister wanted her family together and he will try to get as close to it as possible. Even if it meant listing to Deans never ending banter on how he should never have left the family.

_'Hello?' Dean asked._

_'Dean, its Sam.' _

_'Sam, is everything allright?'_

_'Lets cut the small talk and get to the important bit. I am getting Haley and I need your help.'_

_'Wait, you found Haley? How? We looked everywhere for her.' Dean said._

_'We never checked London.' Sam pointed out. He heard Deans sigh on the other end and Sam could picture him slightly shaking his head._

_'Are you sure its her?' Dean asked._

_'I got sent pictures Dean. Its her, at least it looks like her. I will test her when I get her.' Sam told Dean. _

_'I'll help. I will be over in a few days ok.' Dean says._ Sam smiled before saying thank you and goodbye. After that, he checked his email and saw that she replied to his message.

**Haley,**

**Hey Haley. This is Sam; I am happy that your social worker got you in contact with me. The last time I saw you, you were still learning to walk and could only say "De, 'ammy, ma, papa, and yum" Also, to answer your many questions; Yes I go to college, I am currently going to Stanford university. From what I know Dad and Dean are ok. You will most likely get to meet Dean. I know you want to meet dad but some stuff happened a while ago. As for questions, well how did you find out about us? Who are you staying with? How is school? Do you have allot of friends? What do you look like? I will send a picture of Dean, dad, and I. I am the tall one.**

**Love,**

**Your big bro Sam.**

**Sam,**

**Nice to know I could say your name, well kinda. At least I get to meet my two big bros. I want to meet dad but I understand that something did happen and I wont press it. I found out about you from a letter that my godfather gave me. I am staying with aunt Lillys' sister, well was. School is cool, I will tell you more about it when we meet. I am currently friends a few people, though my best friends are some twins that are two years older than I am. Thanks for the picture. I sent two of me; one before I had to cut my hair and another that is more recent.**

**Love,**

**Haley.**

Sam smiled at the email before looking at the pictures. He could instantly tell something wasn't right with the first picture. She didn't look happy at all, in fact she looked scared. He saw the bags under her eyes and the slight bruising on her cheek. The other one was of her with two identical boys. All three of them have huge smiles on their faces, though Haley still had the tired look to her she seamed happy. Sam sent the second picture to Dean before the thought about the first picture.

'Oh Bambie, what have they done to you?'

* * *

><p><strong>Ok, remake done. Now as I said, next chapter will be posted sometime tomorrow. I had to do this, I couldn't think of how to write the next chapter with how I had it. Now can anyone guess who her friend is that helped her. Three hints; It is a he, he is from supernatural, and you meet him in season 2. Though I have a hint in the story as well, key word 'fluttering'. I will post whoever guesses it right on one of the next chapters.<strong>

**Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural or Harry Potter.**


	3. Chapter 3: Meeting Sam and Dean

**Ok, Chapter three. This is a bit shorter than the last one but it still works. **

* * *

><p>Haley spent her last three days hanging out with the twins. She knew that she wasn't going to see them for a bit, she also didn't want to have that much free time. Fred would tell her how Ron was moping around the house because 'Harry wasn't writing him' and how Hermione would come over every other day to see if ' Harry' was over. George would tell her weird jokes and some prank ideas.<p>

"That is why I think it would be great if we make the prank shop." George said. Haley smiled and Fred lied back on the motel bed.

"Mum thinks its ridiculous. She told us that we have the potential to do ministry work or something." Fred said sadly. Haley glared at the thought of their mum saying that.

"Why would you do something that you don't enjoy? The others at Hogwarts love your pranks. If you get the right investor then you would become a hit. Also, why listen to a person who cant even tell her twins apart?" Haley asked. George grinned and Fred sat up to pull her into a hug.

"You are amazing, you know that?" Fred said. Haley laughed and George smirked.

"Flirting times over. We need to get her to Gringots to get her passport and other things." George said. Haley sighed and grabbed her duffle bag that she had bought the day after she got there. The twins walked her to the bank and met Bill there.

"Looks like they gave you a portkey as well, I guess this is goodbye. Oh before I forget; put the necklace on the second you get on that plane. If you don't Dumbledore will be able to track you down the second the plane takes off." Bill said as he handed her four things. The passport, the credit card, a long sliver chain that had a charm made out of some stone that had a lightning bolt in the middle and a whole bunch of symbols around the stone. She also had a notebook that she assumed was the portkey.

"Well, it looked like this is goodbye then." She said sadly. The twins quickly gave her one more hug before she got sent to the airport.

'huh, well it looks like my flight is going to take off in half an hour. Now where is the gate again?' Haley thought to herself as she looked at the passport. She then passed a few people before she found a person that works there.

"Excuse me, can you tell me where the gate is to the flight that goes to LA?"  
>She asked the guy shyly. The guy smiled at her before thinking.<p>

"Oh, it is straight ahead. Um, flight 12 I think." He said. She looked at him before walking in the direction he said.

"Thank you." She called and he nodded. Once she got to the gate she put the necklace on and waited for her flight to be called. She sat on a seat that was close to the gates and was ready to walk in; she didn't have to wait long because two minutes latter they got called on and she waited for take off. She had to admit she was scared but in all honesty, she couldn't wait to meet her brothers in person.

(With Sam)

Sam and Dean desisted that Sam would be the one to pick her up from the airport. This is the reason why Sam is currently alone in a crowded airport now. Sam scanned the area looking for Haley even though the plane just landed. When he saw her get off the escalator he walked over to her.

"Haley?" He asked. She looked at him and gave him a small smile.

"Hi Sam." She shyly. He grinned and saw the duffle bag she was holding.

"Do you have another bag coming?" He asked her. She shook her head and looked at her feet for a second.

"No, this is it." She whispered. He nodded and grabbed her hand. She gave him a confused look but didn't pull her hand away.

"Come on, Dean wants me to get pie for him and you really don't want to see him if I don't get it." Sam said. Haley grinned and walked with him to the car. She wanted show how excited she was about the impala that was in the parking lot, but the last time she did that her uncle back handed her. Sam then unlocked said car and Haley smiled. She was about to get in the back seat but Sam stopped her.

"You can sit in the front this time." Sam told her. She only nodded before she got in the car. The drive to the apartment was long and silent. Sam tried to talk to her but all he got was whispered replies. This honestly worried him but he knew not to ask.

(With Dean)

Sam went to pick up Haley about an hour ago and Dean was starting to get a bit worried. Well he was in till he heard a key and saw the door open. Then a thin girl walked in who looked around eight, nine if he was pushing it. Sam came in right after her and he had a smile on his face.

"Haley, I need to talk to Dean so you look around and we will call you in when we are done." Sam told her. Haley nodded and walked into the other room to explore.

"Sam…" Dean started but Sam cut him off.

"Dean that chain is made of silver. The charm is soaked in salt and has a small anti possession symbols on in. She even showed me the note that her god father, uncle Sirius wrote to her. She is our Haley Dean. She came home." Sam told him. Dean looked back to where Haley was and nodded.

"Let me see the necklace and the note and I will believe you." Dean said.

"Haley, can you show Dean the necklace and note?" Sam asked. Haley nodded and grabbed the note. Dean then walked over to her and got on his knees to see it. He saw the small symbols and noticed that the lightning bolt had a small bit of left over salt in it. He grinned and looked at the paper in her hands.

"Haley, I just need to see it for a second okay?" He asked. Haley just gave him a worried look before she handed it to him. He scanned it and saw not only their names and their dads was on it but the whole story on what had happened that night, but just summarized in a few paragraphs. He recognized Sirius handwriting from the few notes he got from Sirius to excuse him from class. He then pulled Haley into a hug, fully believing that she was his baby sister. He frowned when he felt how skinny she was. She also flinched when he pulled her in. Sam noticed this as well, though he actually voiced his concerns.

"Haley, are you okay? You do know Dean would never hurt you right?" Sam asked her.

"I- I'm sorry." She said. Dean looked at her again and noticed the more formed bruise on her face.

"Haley, what happened in that house?" Dean asked.

* * *

><p><strong>Ok chapter 3 up and running. Sorry if I made any of them ooc but they will be more like themselves next chapter. Also the reason Haley was reacting like she was is because 1: she just met them, not going to fully trust them in till way latter and 2: She was abused. Oh protective Dean is coming up next chapter. Anyways I will be busy finishing the next chapter of escape tomorrow so I will update this as soon as I can. <strong>

**I do not own harry Potter or Supernatural. If I did I would have Dean and Sam locked in the same room in till they finally tell each other what the real reason for their actions were. I mean Sam will tell Dean about the stupid hallucination and the faux voice mail. (Sorry I am a bit upset about that at the moment) **


	4. Chapter 4: understanding and finding out

**I am sorry for not updating sooner. I normally am on top of updates unless i have something to do or i am suffering from major writers block. In this case most of it was writers black and i didn't have time to get on a ****computer to write it. I will also be updating my other fanfic today. I swear i am not getting your hopes up. I am almost done with it. **

Haley seemed to be a little uncomfortable with the question, she looked like Sam when he was getting bullied at the age fourteen.

"Nothing, i mean all kids get sent to bed without dinner and get spanked when they misbehave." Haley told them. Dean glanced at Sam before he looked back at Haley.

"Ok, so what did you do to deserve a spank?" Dean asked calmly. Haley gave her brother a confused look. No one has ever asked her that before.

'Just like Sammy.' Dean thought to himself.

"If i did better than their son i would be punished." She told him. Sam bit his lip so he would yell. Dean on the other hand kept the conversation going, he knew this was one of the only ways to get her to admit it.

"Ok, what else?" Dean asked in a bored tone. Haley made a face as she tried to think of something that wouldn't sound too unreasonable.

"If i didn't do my chores fast enough." She said. Dean just slightly grimaced but didn't comment.

"Anything else?" He asked her, hoping nothing got that bad, he didn't think he would keep his cool if it got bad,

"I would go a few days without food if i didn't cook their food right and if they thought i left anything undone then i wouldn't eat for a week. If i did anything they thought was 'abnormal' i would be locked in my room for weeks." She said, she honestly had to stop herself from admitting anything else. She was going to tell them eventually but not now. Dean wanted to scream in anger for this but he kept his cool.

"Haley, you didn't deserve it." He told her. Haley was shocked, she didn't know what to say. No one told her that.

"W-what?" She asked.

"You didn't deserve it." He told her again.

"I don't understand." She said. Sam got down on his knees and grabbed her shoulders so she wouldn't look away. Dean had done the same thing when Sam admitted that he was being bullied. Sam wanted to restate the speech so he could let Dean know that he remembered it.

"Haley, what they did to you was wrong. You didn't deserve to be hit for being smarter than their kid. Being punished for not completing something on time or not doing something right isn't right. I don't know if you are downplaying what happened or not but what they did to you isn't right." Sam told her. Haley didn't know how long she stayed silent but she did know that after being quiet for a while she finally let herself cry. Sam was startled when he saw his baby sister start crying but he didn't have much time to think about it because after she started crying she lunged herself into his arms and grabbed onto his shirt as if it was her lifeline. Sam just rapped his arms around her and let her cry for a while. After staying like that for a few minutes Haley calmed down enough to actually talk.

"Sorry about your shirt." She mumbled.

"It's no problem." Sam said. Dean then coughed and the other two looked at him.

"As much as i love girly moments like this i think we should, i don't know figure out what our next move is." Dean said. Haley gave her brothers a minor confused look before standing up.

"What do you..." She started to ask.

"We just need to figure out what we need to do. Dean was traveling around allot before i called him and asked for help." Sam told her. Haley nodded, remembering when Sam had told her that when they were emailing.

"Why were you traveling anyways?" Haley asked Dean. Dean didn't answer at first, not really knowing what to say. He looked at Sam as if to ask for help.

"He did that for work." Sam answered. Dean gave Sam a smile and mouthed 'thank you'. Sam just nodded and looked back to Haley.

"I think you should unpack. We need to see if you need anything else ok." Sam told her. She nodded and headed for the stairs. Sam followed her and they both headed upstairs. Once upstairs Sam showed her his room and told her where everything was.

"You sure i don't need to draw a map out?" Sam teased. Haley shook her head and walked into her room. Once in she gasped, her room was wonderful even if it wasn't decorated yet. It had a queen sized bed, a desk near the window, a book shelf, and a big dresser. There was also allot of pictures on the wall. There was the picture of her and the twins she sent Sam near her bed. There was also a whole bunch of pics of her mom and dad together, of Sirius and Remus with her aunt Lilly and uncle James, and of her with Sam and Dean. She loved it to death. She placed her bag on the bed and pulled out her books to put on the shelf as well as her picture of her aunt and uncle holding her. She put the picture on her desk as well as the laptop she bought. She placed her cellphone on the desk near the outlet so she could charge it when needed. After this she put her clothing in the dresser and took a look around the room, she smiled and walked back down stairs to see what her brothers wanted to do next.

"-what if something happens around here then? What if a shifter or a vengeful spirit comes? Then what?"

~With Sam~

After Sam let Haley to unpack he went back down stairs to talk to Dean.

"So how is this going to work?" He asked Dean. Dean shrugged and pulled out two beers.

"No idea. We should enroll her into high school." Dean said. Sam nodded and ran his hand through his hair.

"What are you going to do? You still hunt, there is no way i am going to stop you from doing that Dean." Sam said. Dean was about to protest but he knew Sam was only going to argue.

"You know what, i am going to take a break from hunting. I will stick around in till Haley is settled in at least." Dean said.

"I don't know dean. I mean i want you to stay, i do. But what happens when dad wants you to come back?" Sam asked.

"Screw dad, he already made you leave once. He isn't going to take away both of my younger siblings." He told Sam. Sam nodded but one thing was still bothering him, what if something came around here and it got Haley?

"Ok you are on a break then, thats great but what if something happens around here then? What if a shifter or a vengeful spirit comes? Then what?" Sam asked. Dean was about to answer but Haley walked into the room with wide eyes.

"Haley, we didn't hear you come down. Whats up?" Sam asked.

"W-whats a shifter?" She asked. Sam eyes widen and looked to Dean for help.

"Um, Haley what do you know about the supernatural world?" He asked.

* * *

><p><strong>Ok so done and done. Expect escape to be updated in a few hours. I hope this was worth the wait. <strong>


End file.
